Forum:Changes needed
These are the changes needed to address for NG Wikia. Black Dragon from NGS2 should be called Flame Dragon. I saw the name in Prima NGS2 official guide and it calls the dragon Flame Dragon. It does makes sense because majority of the attacks from the dragon are all made up of flames or produces fire. Flame Dragon or Fire Dragon would be approriate. Black Dragon are the ancient dragons the Dragon Lineage fought. and Smaugan is more of the lava dragon instead of flame dragon. And how do you know the Dark Dragon from NGDS made a cameo apperance in form of Black Dragon (Flame Dragon)? that is just a guess. The name of the Ice Dragon in NGDS can also be calle Smaug. Because Smaugan is a nick name given to the "type" of dragon called Smaug, a dragon that can breath fire. Gotten from JR Tokens Lord of the Rings. Team NINJA instead of calling the fire dragon Smaug which would mean it is nameless, they basically gave it a Smaugan as a name. Ice Dragon looks exactly like Smaugan but the difference is that it breaths fire. So you might as well call it Ice Smaugan or Ice Smaug. Or even Ice Glaurung. Ice Dragon sounds too generic. Murai: "They then have a conversation of tea, where Murai inquires about the Dragon Sword and Dark Dragon Blade, to which Ryu apprehensively answers." LOL...no they didn't. Marbus: "the mastermind behind the theft of the Dark Dragon Blade." but in Murai's article, it said that Murai was the one that gave a tip off to the location of the Dark Dragon Blade. And how is Marbus the master mind? And how is he a Archfiend? A lot of information in these wiki database are all wrong and made up:/ how are the Gaja a sacrifice to Vazdah? The demon is not connected to demons in NG. In fact Ninja Gaiden Classic is completely different to Ninja Gaiden 2004. Ninja Gaiden 2004 is a reboot of classic ryukenden. When will fans learn that NG Classic is not connected to NG 2004, but 2004 being a complete reboot. Ninja Gaiden Wikia really needs to be overlooked thoroughly from top to bottom as many of the details are wrong, made up and unnesseracy. I read the Vazdah article, the mythos for the NG2 story was too long and unneeded! "Ryu wins but the Regent leaves Hayabusa with the powerful Satsuriku no Kyoushu (殺戮の兇手; Slaughter's Evil Hand)". Seriously am I watching an anime or reading an article about a game? wtf is Satsuriku no Kyoushu and how is it linked to NG3? O_O Under http://ninjagaiden.wikia.com/wiki/Ryu_Hayabusa%27s_abilities,_equipment_and_titles Footstool Jump: Ryu uses his opponent's head as a footstool to jump off of. In DOA, he jumps off his opponent's head with such force that it sends his opponent face planting head first into the ground. The technique is called Wind Path. Referencing Ryu to a Basilik lizard is so unneeded. I'm sure any reader would understand the concept of running on water. And his "Blink" ability from DOA4 is called "Fudo Utsusemi". What is Art of Substitution? Please overlook all of the articles. The amount of information would get readers very confused and thinking they are reading legit stuff. The amount of wrong information would make NG Wikia a place not to consider going to. :Most of your information is coming from sources outside the Ninja Gaiden universe. This is not acceptable. We will not be calling an unnamed Dragon by a name used for a dragon in another series nor will we adapt to what Prima says. Prima is dead wrong most of the time. DOA material is not to be placed on articles here and I am removing it where I see it. From all your other complaints, it sounds like you think just because you understand something or don't understand something, that everyone is the same way. This site is made to be informative, stripping comparisons just because you do not like them is not something that will happen. Yes, there is a lot of work to do around here. Yes, there are places where some information is not accurate, but no one but me is willing to do any work. So instead of complaining about how we dont have accurate information, why don't you go do some work on the site?-- You do know that prima games are "official" guides for games products. They work on early builds and work closely with devs to make sure their guides are accurate. Prima guides are not your average GameFaQ guides. How do you think you got the concept arts of most of the bosses in NG2? They were obviously gotten from Prima Guide and spread across the internet. But it is up to you if you don't want to use a guide close to legit who worked closely with devs but choose to use a random stuff given by someone over the internet. Remember just because fans are calling a nameless 'thing' a nick name doesn't mean you need to follow them. For an example Doppleganger Ryu is called Doppleganger but 98% of NG fans would call him Evil Ryu or Fiend Ryu, so tell me would you consider it calling it Doppleganger so that this site can be more reliable and creditable as well as correcting the 60% fans who comes to this site? or calling it Evil Ryu/Fiend Ryu because fans call him by that name?:/ The Black Dragon uses fire technique so it would be approriate to call it Flame Dragon. The scale/skin is not even black so why should it be called Black Dragon? (Black Dragons are born from Dark Dragon and Black Dragons are extincted therefore it would be confusing to learn that Black Dragons that are not meant to exist are in NGS2). Even though it doesn't have a name and I don't like the Black name, I am simply using logic to call it. And the name Smaugan, don't you think it's a concidence that Lord of the Ring books also has dragon types called Smaug? You do understand that in game development, designers get ideas from other sources. Lord of the Ring books were published many years ago therefore Smaugan was gotten from Lord of the Rings. Ice Smaugan is more logical to Ice Dragon:/ And I'm a NG fan who overlooks the story ark, I'm not some clueless person sadden by the info on this site. I just want this site to be more legit. I would love to correct some work but the amount of wrong stuff here means all articles needs to be overlooked! This is what happens when you give access to everyone, because anyone can edit as well as putting bull on articles. That is one of the flaws of Wikipedia. You might as well select groups of people who knows NG stuff and who gets all info from the game itself. Lock all NG pages and start overlooking the site thoroughly. :Prima has messed up bad in the past. Their guide for Ninja Gaiden (Xbox) was filled with inaccuracies about the game, even calling a boss Alma when it was not Alma. So no, prima is not credible in this case. The policy of this wiki is that we go by offical in game sources. If a character is not given a name in the game, it is given a description as a name. Smaug is the name of a single dragon in The Hobbit. We will not be calling all dragons Smaugs because the developers used the name for a boss. This is utterly ridiculous. Smaugan is the name of one boss, not all dragon enemies. Again, you have shown no credible proof as to your arguments. This site, like it or not, has policies in place to verify information. These were not here before I took over a year ago but any new information added to this site you better believe is verified in game. Once again I say that you have presented nothing that needs to be changed and your unwillingness to even help in what you believe to be right shows me that you obviously have no legitimate complaints. So if you are not willing to help, do not bother responding.-- no need to be defensive:/ Ok you are right, even though the enemies don't have a name, Ice Dragon would be appropriate. And I bet you didn't even read any of the changes I mentioned that needed to be address in my opening post, you were so defensive that you only focused on what you believe is right. Since you are believeing and trying to acknowlege that I don't want to help, then fine I wouldn't help. (even though the purpose of me creating this is to right and help) When you stop being defensive, you'll notice the corrected changes I made in my first post. And this would be my last response so you don't need to response back. : I know I'm really late with this, but I've been playing other games for a while now. Things have changed a lot here, I'm going to have to look through it before I start editting again. I didn't write most of this stuff, most of my edits were to change the old content into the new uniformed format and layout, but in doing so I had to read up a lot of sources. I'll try to address this as bes as I can, so onto the issues: : -I agree with Goisme on the Prima guide being inaccurate with names, dragon name should probably stay as they are until Team Ninja gives us official names like Smaugan. : -I don't know where the Black Dragon being the incarnation of the Dark Dragon came from. I will address it when I edit the article into the new layout. : -Murai conversation of tea, noted, will change. : -Will edit Marbus when I get to it, not sure if he's the mastermind, but I'll have to look that up. For sure I know Murai did manipulate Ryu. : -Don't see where it says the Gaja were a sacrifice to Vazdah, but like all the other articles still in the old layout, I'll address when converting to the new layout. : -The only connection I know of for Demon in the new series is the Statue of the Demon from NG1. That might have been where it came from. Also I remember reading that Team Ninja connected the two series, saying the current NG is a retroactive continueties of the original NES series, which takes place after the current continuety, similar to how the current Metroid and Metal Gear Solid that seem like reboots are actually retroactive continueties, with the old classic games still mainly played out in the current continueties, but there were some changes to so it would fit into the current ones. : -Wind Path/Footstool Jump noted, will change it, but first I need to look it up, because I think it was refered to as Footstool Jump in NG1 and changed to Wind Path in NG2. : -Art of Substitution is from DOA: Dimensions, which is why it's under the heading "In other media", where Ryu fights Hayate and is seemingly defeated, but instead it's revealed that Ryu tricked Hayate into fighting a log, one of them calls the move the "Art of Substitution". It was added during the time when it was revealed in DOA: Dimensions that Sonia was Irene Lew, which is probably why it's under the heading. : --FoxMikage 15:33, January 12, 2012 (UTC)